


You're a sight for sore eyes

by Tdelicot



Category: NCIS
Genre: Death, F/M, First Loves, Romance, mystery of a murder of a marine outside of Quantico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Ducky is reunited with his first love Maggie. She comes to sees him at NCIS for a visit in the states. Meanwhile Gibbs is still facing issues with losing Sloane with her shooting and his new found love while working on a case.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during season 18th with a number of surprises. This story is a sequel to Demons......

2020 December 

With the start of the Christmas season and with overseas flights now with the changes due to the covid virus. Maggie Chadwick had gotten her test a few weeks ago indicating that she was cleared to fly to Washington, D.C. to a long time friend. She had not seen him over six years....

She was coming to the states due to a medical condition that she hopes that the doctor's will be able to help save her life.....She couldn't believe that the flight was going to take some 12 hours or more with refueling in Hawaii.

Maggie had sent a Christmas card to Donald Mallard at his apartment complex and NCIS. She was hoping that he was going to received it before she had arrived.....

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

NCIS Naval Yards

Doctor Donald Mallard was sitting in his archives historian office down in the basement. He had received a stack of Christmas cards this year. However this one particular card had hit his eye exclusively. On the front it had said Maggie Chadwick having to be her married name...."OMG!" he said not realizing that it's been almost six years since her husband had died....

Opening up the envelope and with the photo of them for when Bishop had taken of them overlooking the harbor before heading for the airport. She had sent it to her with giving the address....

"Dear Donald

It's been awhile. I am coming to the states to visit friends like yourself to say goodbye. I will be looking up a specialist to see if he can save my life. I wanted to say what I always wanted to say to you before leaving back to the states.

Please look for me Donald soon.

Always yours,

Maggie

Ducky was in total shock to hear that she was dying. Maybe there was something he was able to do until she gets here. But in the meantime he needs to speak with Jethro...

Taking the elevator back up to the bullpen. He had noticed that Gibbs was having a visitor for which he had recognize to be Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins of the DOD and the Evergreen safe house.

Ducky walked over to his friend Jethro when he looked up to see his friend. " Ducky this is a surprise to see you here. What's up." he said with Loreile introducing herself once again with a handshake and a quick hug since she was wearing her mask.

"Jethro I need to speak with you about something personal in my office downstairs?" he had to asked with needing to asked his advice though he's not really the correct man to asked with losing Shannon, Diane and Sloane. Along with a number of others over the years. He had heard rumors that his friend and Loreile were close in many ways.

"Sure Ducky. Lt. Baskins I hope you don't mind?" he responded with Loreile telling him no problem. While the team of McGee, Torres and Bishop back to work from maternity leave were working on a new case involving a marine's body found just outside of Quantico.

She leaves to head back to the safe house in Alexandria, Virginia. She will contact Gibbs later on whether they were going out for dinner or not.

Meanwhile....

Walking into his office with turning on the lights. Ducky goes to hand Gibbs the Christmas card for him to read. Taking it from his hand to place on his glasses from his jacket pocket. He begins to read it taking a moment and with his reaction.

"Jesus Ducky! I don't believe it after all this time she is coming to see you finally. Are you going to accept her visit at all Ducky?" he stated with extreme emotion while watching his long time friend in trouble with his feelings.

Needing to sit down for now...."I need to Jethro. From what she said in the card saying something about dying for god sake. She is supposed to be coming here or at my place and I have no idea when she is supposed to be flying in. I could always call the airlines and find out. I will let you know later when I find out. Are you going to be home or elsewhere?"

"At this time I have no idea right now with the team out into the field at Quantico. Call me nevertheless Ducky no matter where or what time it might be?" Gibbs responded with padding his friend's shoulder before leaving his office to head back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs had found his team back in the bullpen after picking up the bull of the Marine Sergeant Andy Loran age 25 years of age weapons expert. His body had been brought down to autopsy with Doctor Palmer to begin an autopsy on why he died in the first place.

McGee had brought up the plasma screen on what information they had on the marine. Gibbs asked with coming back up from seeing Ducky. Though he searched for Lt. Baskins to be nowhere and found a note on his computer screen for which he picked and recognizing that it was Loreiles handwriting. 

But first Torrs started first with find the handgun at the sight to find out on whether there were any prints on the gun. "Any prints that we know of everyone?" Gibbs asked with hearing Torres speak with the handgun having been brought down to the lab with Kasie working on lifting any prints.

"What about his military history with Quantico?' Gibbs needed to know every detail having to be hard on the team. He's not been the same since Jack Sloane died from her injuries...

"One reprimand for fighting with one of his team members otherwise nothing else Gibbs. As to why anyone will want to kill him? We are currently checking into the rumors that Loran might of had gambling debts with the mob." McGee said with bringing up his finances onto the screen showing all of the credit cards amounts that he owed.

"What about the family itself? Bishop and Torres I want you to check into it with talking anyone that knows the marine." he ordered with heading for his head to sit down to make a call.

"Anything else sir?" McGee will asked with the question wondering what was going on with his boss and friend.

He looked up when all of sudden an escort was walking an older woman that he had no idea who it was until she had introduce herself to Gibbs. "No McGee. I need to asked this lady why she is here in the bullpen." he said with a lower tone of voice.

"Special Agent Gibbs I am Maggie Chadwick. I don't know if Ducky is here or not?" she cried out with extreme emotion...

"OMG! Ducky told me you were coming to the United States. I will call him in lab an let him know that you're here." He picked up the phone with the correct extension to his office. Gibbs was anxious with his heart racing having finally meet Ducky's first real love.

"Doctor Mallard how can I help you, Jethro?" he needed to asked with sipping his black coffee without any sugar.

"Ducky I need for you to come to the bullpen right now. There is someone here to see you and please don't asked me any questions." Gibbs responded with a deep breath as with McGee sitting at his computer terminal.

"I am coming Jethro." Ducky will say with hanging up the phone wondering what was going on now with the Special Agent Supervisor Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Gibbs turned to face her now sitting with McGee bringing over a chair for the older woman to sit. "He's going to be right up Maggie." Gibbs says with taking a look at the note written by Lt. Loreile Baskins....

Moments later....

The elevator opened up with a ding as Doctor Ducky Mallard walking over to see someone sitting. When she had gotten up to great him. McGee was holding his breath as with Gibbs when Ducky noticed her...

"Dear God! Maggie it's been a long time. When did you arrived into the states?" he had to asked with taking hold of her into his arms with the reunion and a quick kiss to her cheek for now.

"Early this morning Donald. I was wondering on whether my Christmas card had arrived?" she asked with concern with all eyes on her ....

"Would you believe this morning? I was so surprised Maggie with what was written inside. Which hospital will you be going to and the name of the specialist?" Ducky asked with holding her hand....

"Bethesda hospital I believe to be one of the best in the nation and the name of the doctor is Doctor Edwards Jerome a specialist in the field of all types of bone marrow cancers. I have an appointment with Jerome tomorrow in the morning."

"I will like to come with you with cancelling any appointments or cases I might have?" he said with emotion and with Gibbs telling him to give Maggie a tour of his office, lab and etc.

"That sounds like a great idea Special Agent Gibbs. Shall we Donald?" she suggested with taking his hand to head for the elevator once again....

"Why let's already!" Ducky gave a look at his friend before leaving as Gibbs was a bit teary eye and with McGee shaking his head not believing the wonderful scene...

Meanwhile Gibbs called Loreile at the Evergreen safehouse....

She was currently off duty now for the next two days and a chance to spend some time with Special Agent Gibbs having to be nine months since she had worked and met the Silver fox in her eyes and that painful hurt of losing Jack Sloane is almost behind him....


	3. Chapter 3

Picking up her cell phone from her pants pocket while sitting at the kitchen table of her quarters. She smiled noticing it was her friend Gibbs calling. These past nine months had been amazing. Though he's been holding back with his own emotions trying not to fall directly in love with her.

But she had a plan and she was hoping it was going to work. Answering the phone by saying...."What's going on Special Agent Gibbs to have you calling me?" she needed to asked with playing head games with him.

"I wanted to find out on whether you're interested in going out for dinner at the diner say in two hours at my favorite diner?" he responded with a half cock smile sitting at his desk. While McGee continued to stare over at his boss enjoying the conversation.

Meanwhile Kasie called his phone to let him know that she had the name from the fingerprint. "I will sure to tell him unless he decides to leave from the orders of his therapist Doctor Grace." McGee quipped... As he watched Gibbs hang up the phone...."Boss! Kasie has something with the print found and she will like to talk to you about it." he said like a lost puppy...

"I am going now. But you're taking lead for the next two days. And before you even asked. Vance knows that I have put in two days of vacation and I will be at my cabin. SO NO ONE BOTHERS ME! Got it Tim?" He cried out before heading on down to the lab...

"Got it Boss!" Tim looked pissed off that he now has the lead with this latest case.

Moments later rushing it with Kasie wearing her lab coat and with her hair up in full braids. She was sounding excited with the information.

"What do you have Kasie?" he asked as usual even though there was a under lining emotion built deep in his heart and soul.

"There was someone else having shot the marine. And the database has come up with Lance Corporal Dennis Avis three years at Quantico as a security officer. They were ready to be deployed in three weeks. From what I understand with his updated profile. He's heavily in debt as well with the mob." she will have said to Gibbs look at his watch..

"Let McGee know Kasie since he has the point for the next two days. Thanks for the update." He walks out to really surprise her ....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ducky had been watching Maggie talk for the past thirty minutes before getting in a word edgewise. "Stop already Maggie. I completely understand your situation. I will try and support you throughout the time you're at Bethesda hospital. However I have been wanting to say that I have missed you a great deal all of these years. Six years ago with Bishop, I wanted to tell you to come with me back to the states and marry me." he cried out with holding her hand....

"And believe me I wanted to Donald. And hopefully if this remission happens I will be sure to take you up on your offer and live out our lives together. Donald I know it's not been easy for you with your mother passing leaving you alone. But thank god you were able to have you're NCIS family all of these years. By the way how many years has it been since meeting one Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"40 plus years. But it wasn't until later when I joined NIS and than NCIS for where I was able to rejoin with Jethro." he stated with taking her again into a hug and for which she appreciated it greatly needing the support. Are you hungry I can take you out to a fancy restaurant?" "Actually I am. However I still haven't had the chance to search for a place to stay." she said with a nervousness in her tone of voice. "Nonsense! You're going to stay at my place. There is plenty of room with three bedrooms. So you can stay in one of them for now. If this is okay with you?" he said with his heart rate and blood pressure rising ..... "Certainly what a lovely gesture Donald. I have my things in the rented vehicle in the parking lot. So I can follow you to your place." she stated with being slightly scared on what might happened while she is there in spite their ages....


	4. Chapter 4

McGee and Torres working the case before going home for the evening and weekend. However if it turns out that this Lance Corporal Dennis Avis is the cause of the marines death Andy Loran . Showing their badges and ID to the security guards at the gate. They had asked on whether Lance Corporal Dennis Avis was on the base...

"No sir he's not. He left a few hours ago with his two buddies. They are now on a 48 pass before coming back. However can you tell us why you're looking for him?" The sergeant asked with concern with his associate...

"We have an ongoing investigation at this time and we need to check his quarters on whether we are able to find anything that will tied in to the case we are working on." McGee had to say with Torres getting anxious with the altitude of the sentries.

He was able to call for an escort in order to them to the Lance Corporal's quarters.

And when they walked in their was a huge mess as if there was some type of a fight. Clothes was everywhere inside the bedroom with these private quarters. Torres and Bishop searched under the bed for any type of evidence. However with his blue gloves on he found an address to a local massage parlor probably no doubt owned by the mob. Torres placed the address into the evidence bag for the lab to figure out on whether there were any prints. Kasie will need o be called in the morning for Saturday, while Torres and Bishop will be home as with McGee unless something else comes up...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Maggie was enjoying herself in the company of her long time friend. Ducky had offer her a drink for which she accepted. Sitting in the spacious living room of his apartment complex. He's not been living here all that long prior to giving up the house with the death of his mother.

"I understand you're in partial retirement from NCIS as the coroner?" she had to asked with sipping her red cherry.

"It was too much for me Maggie to working all those long hours on my feet. Besides I wanted to take it easy to travel, write and teach at times. If it wasn't for Director Vance I would of been gone for good with setting up the archives in the NCIS basement. So what have you been doing during the past six years?" he needed to know for his own emotional feelings.

"Teaching in London on the subject of writing and literature part time four days a week. It was only the past six months I started to feel always tired and I needed to find out what was going on with the other symptoms Donald. One of the doctors in London suggested that I come see the specialist at the Bethesda."

"As I said Maggie I am going to support you during the entire time you're being treated." Looking at the time it was getting late by his standard. "Would you care for dinner Maggie? I can always call for Chinese food I have done on a number of occasions?' he replied with waiting for her answer before using his cell phone.

"I love Chinese food Donald." she responded with a tired smile and with finishing her drink sitting back further on the multi color grey couch.

Donald had asked her on what she liked though she really didn't have a preference at this time. He brought up the number on his cell phone that he uses all of the time when he's home or at work.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gibbs favorite diner...

Elle had brought over the two menus for the both of them to order from. Even though she had a feeling with knowing Gibbs a long time on what he was going to order. She was smiling for her customer and friend that he had found someone that makes him happy after the lost of his wife.

"Elle I will have the Rib eye steak as always smothered in onions with the baked potato and salad with Rye bread. Please bring me over another coffee." he stated with a smile looking over at the beautiful woman.

"I am in the mood for a roasted chicken with mash along with the salad and Italian dressing. I will have a large Diet Cola to wet my whistle." she responded with Elle chuckling at the remark...

"I will be right back with the drinks." she said with heading on over to the counter to pour the coffee and use the faucet with the soda.

Gibbs turned to face his girlfriend with a smirk on his face now with taking her right hand. "I was wondering if you're interested with coming to the cabin with me this weekend with the Saturday and Sunday as part of my vacation?" he asked with a nervous feeling that she might turned him down.

"I will be honored to come with you to your cabin that you're spoken about. I will need to go home and pack my things and I will meet you back at your house." she stated with her words as Elle had brought over the drinks.

"It sounds like a plan!" Gibbs was happy to have Loreile to join him at his cabin after giving point to McGee with the case.


	5. Chapter 5

Lt. Loreile Baskins was nervous for the first time in awhile. She had gone back to her quarters at the safe house to pack for the trip with Gibbs. She had heard a great deal from him in regard to the cabin. This was going to be her chance to spend more time with him in the wilderness. She didn't know if this trip was going to turn out the way she wants. She had fallen in love with him during the past nine months.

Packing her belongings with needing to quicken herself. Or else she was going to miss out. Packing her blue and red nightgowns to wear at night. Hoping he was going to keep her warm not knowing whether it was going to be cold or even snow...

She had sent off a text message to her sister Elizabeth letting her know that she won't be around for the weekend. Afterwards she brought everything out into her truck. She had made sure that she had her weapons, ID and badge in case of trouble.

It was a moment later when her sister had sent back a reply..."GO FOR IT! I AM HAPPY FOR YOU." Elizabeth had written the text from her bedroom with her husband James home from the Pentagon. They had been married ten years and had been trying to have a child.

Loreile had been closed to her sister ever since the death of her daughter. Moving into the truck after locking up her quarters. She headed out towards Gibbs house excited....

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

FLOWER GARDEN MASSAGE PARLOR

Marine Sergeant Andy Loran was scared after shooting his friend Dennis. He had been ordered to due to the fact that he had owed Luciano Ambros a ton of money from the gambling placing bets from inside the Flower Garden massage parlor.

He was asking Luciano for help with the military police, NCIS and others after him. Luciano was on the phone with a friend of his asking a favor to help Loran hide out at his casino in the Catskills.

"I understand Jerry. I will be sure to have my associates to drive him to the casino. Just as long as there aren't any tails following him there?" he said to his long time friend....

"However I need a favor in return. I am still asking for that money you owe me from way back. Let me asked you on whether you at least some of it?" he needed to asked before actually committing to taking in Loran.

"I have it Jerry. I will transfer 20,000 dollars into your account within the hour. Is this fair enough my friend?" he says with glee....

"Fair enough Luciano. When will your friends to drive this Loran to my casino?" he responded with needing to make some changes as with the lodging to keep him safe from the authorities.

"Within the hour. Thank you for your help my friend and I will call my bank now to have the funds transferred." he hung up the phone to put all of his plans into action...

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kasie wasn't a happy camper having been asked by Director Leon Vance to have her stay late at the lab since the case was important. This was way better than having to come in on a Saturday.

Finishing up her other work for two other cases with the evidence and storing them away...She was sitting at her computer station before starting on the note found with the Flower Garden massage garden address. Taking a deep breath she headed into the other section with her dusting equipment before sending it off for the database to come up with a name. There was a partial print on the note indicating that only one person had touched it.

She needed to wait now with sitting at her table bringing up a file to read on another case. She had heard that Special Agent Gibbs had given the point to Senior Field Agent McGee so that he can have two vacation days. She was wondering on whether this had anything to do with Lt. Baskins?

It didn't take all that look for the NCIS and F.B.I. database to come up with the print having to be the mobster Luciano Ambros of all people. It's a no wonder his print was in the database. She needed to check on whether Special Agent Gibbs had any dealings with this mobster in particular.

Bringing up the file onto the screen. It had stated that Special Agent Gibbs worked on a case with Special Agent Tobias Fornell of the F.B.I. ten years prior. Since he was released from prison only five years ago serving only five years of his 15 year sentence.

She was thinking that this was not a good thing and she needed to call Director Vance having gone home. Picking up the lab's phone to call him even though she might get screamed at for bothering him at home....

Director Leon Vance was in his living room sitting reading files that needed to be read and signed. Taking off his glasses with a slight headache after the long day and wondering why Gibbs now was taking two days off to his cabin and with his friend Lt. Baskins.

His cell phone was going off on the coffee table filled with other files already signed. Picking it up having to be Kasie Heines of the NCIS lab.

"Yeah Kasie what did you get with the print on the note?" he had to asked with the importance of the case.

"Sir you're not going to like the idea of a mobster named Luciano Ambros with his print on the note and I checked I found that Special Agent Gibbs." She was stopped by Vance...

"Yeah I know Gibbs and Fornell worked on that case ten years ago to place the mobster in jail for only five years instead of 15. Gibbs wasn't too pleased in regard to this information...

"Then why in the heck did he decide to take the weekend off? Probably not knowing that it was his print on that note?" she cried out in disgust with this latest case involving a mobster again.

"I have no idea Miss Heines. Good work on the work and please do me a favor. Don't mention this to Gibbs in case he does check in. I need to protect him right now once he finds out the truth." Vance ordered...

"Yes sir. I won't since I will be going home soon." she stated with a yawn needing something caffeine to keep her awake.


	6. Chapter 6

However as it turned out. Kasie's ultimate nightmare happened. Special Agent Gibbs calling from the house decided to find out about whether there wasn't any prints found on the note.

Kasie was reading a report she was writing for another case when her phone rang as she had a feeling it just might be Gibbs. She coughed slightly with needing to prepare herself with the call and with her heart rate rising slightly. "Hello this is Kasie Heines how can I help you, Special Agent Gibbs?" As she sees his name on the caller ID.

"Kasie I am sorry so late and you had to stay late? Did you get anything on the note at all?" he asked from his living room watching the fireplace crackling.

"I am sorry to say Gibbs that it was bust. There was no prints at all to help us with the case. Hopefully the other evidence that does come in will give is a clue." she stated with having to lie to him...

"That's too bad Kasie. I will it like that for now. No doubt the team will work on the case further hoping over the weekend. Though I have taken two days vacation." he stated never really bothering to discuss his personal life.

"No problem Special Agent Gibbs. Now I can finally go home after such a long day. Good night sir." she said to him with getting through it bravely. She hangs up with a deep breath with placing the phone back into place and cleaning up before heading out to her apartment complex....

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Maggie was scared as hell having to be thinking about the possible chance she was going to die. However she had her long time friend and only true love of her life to be thrown away many years ago with marrying the wrong man.

As she laid in bed of the guest room of Donald Mallards apartment just outside of Alexandria, Virginia. She was having a hard time trying to sleep. She decided to get up to see if her friend was still awake. Placing on her blue robe and slippers to match.

There was a light from from the library for which he loves to relax, read, write and work on his computer. Hearing a knock on the door. He looked up to see her standing there in the doorway... "Are you alright Maggie?" he had to asked with concern for her...

"Couldn't sleep Donald. I do hope you don't mind me interrupting?" she asked with walking over to him to sit in his lap like they used to do many years ago.

He was feeling kinda strange to be in this predicament having a woman like Maggie sitting in his lap. However he didn't wish to see her head back to the bedroom. "Would you care for a nightcap? I have it here on the side of the chair just in case with situations like these." he stated with a smile on his stonc face.

"I love to Donald." she said softly with her response. However she gave him a soft kiss to his lips that was quick in order not to have him scared of the intimacy between the two of them.

However he didn't stop her with kissing her back with more emotion behind it. 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile Ann Baskins was enjoying herself in the presence of her boyfriend Leroy Jethro Gibbs. They were getting ready to leave for the cabin. However Gibbs was cooking steaks on the fireplace smelling delicious to her senses.

She had already packed her things into the back of his grey truck sitting in the driveway. She didn't know what was going to come out of this with the silver fox agent of NCIS. She continued to watch him work with finishing up with the potatoes and the steaks with the mushrooms ready. And so was the table set in the kitchen with the plates and drinks.

They had ate in silence for a few moments before she was able to break the ice.

"So we are heading to the cabin tonight? What are the roads like at this time of the season?" she had to asked with her curiosity.

"We are after dinner once we finish packing and with washing the dishes. As for the roads they are bumpy as hell Loreile." he said with finishing the last of his coffee and steak from his plate and with getting up to begin washing with Loreile handing hers to him with a smile....

She watched him for a moment before getting up to make her move. She moves in behind him as he feels her all of a sudden.....

He turns to face her with a smirk on his expression and grabbing the woman into his arms and kissed her with meaning behind it and before the both of them knew it. They were on the couch having rough sex in every way and he wasn't able to say no to anything she does to his body and most of all his penis.

It's been a long time since the death of his wife Jacqueline Sloane that he had any type of sex. She was doing remarkable things to his penis and his mouth and tongue.

He was trapped unable to move while she had been sucking, licking and even biting his manhood to drive his sexually crazy with his hormones. And the fact that he was at full stack staying that way at his age. His breathing had quicken along with the blood pressure. The pressure was building so much within his groin that he finally erupted down her throat in order for him to catch his breath from the act.

She had made sure he was alright for the most part.....


	7. Chapter 7

Kasie had called Director Leon Vance to let him know that Special Agent Gibbs had called in regard to the case of the marine being shot to death...

"Thanks Kasie. I don't doubt that Gibbs is going to think that you were lying in the first place. His mind had been distracted with his girlfriend Lt. Loreile Baskins. Go home and get a good night's rest and the weekend." Vance replied making Kasie happy with the order to go on home.

"Thank you, sir. And have a good evening." she stated with hanging up the phone.

While Leon's girlfriend Melanie of six months has been going hot and heavy the past few months. Melanie works for the Pentagon in the Intelligence department with General Waverly and others. He turns to face Melanie sitting on the cough in her pink nighties to be very enticing to his eyes. "Sorry about that Melanie. Duty calls for when it comes to NCIS.

She had gotten up from the cough to stand next to him with giving him a astounding kiss to his lips. She was very interested to continue on with their evening before they were interrupted with the phone call. Taking his hand to head back to the couch to make out with him wearing just his pajamas pants and very low off his hips.

She had placed him in just the right position on the multi colored long couch laying him on his back and with spreading his legs. She then placed her hands inside his pants to get a good feel with his already hardened shaft.

He moaned out loud with the wonderful sensation of her hands around his cock...It was a good thing that his daughter Kayla and Jerrod were at college with the midwinter session?

She pulls out his very large cock now in her hands as she began her mistrations to drive him wild like always. Melanie was a beautiful woman in her early fifties with a stack that will make any man water with his mouth..She is 59 and weighs 140 for her height with dark brown hair with being in braids.

She wanted more out of him right now ......

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Marine Sergeant Andy Loran was very pleased with his quarters now in hiding from the police, F.B.I. and NCIS for the most part. Luciano really did him right this time with helping him out sending him to the Catskills and one of the casino's.

The casino/hotel was only half packed due to the coronavirus. He was given a suite on the sixth floor of the Apollo casino. There was four inches of snow on the ground with the local ski lodges busy though with following certain restrictions.

Food had been brought into the suite with orders from the mobster Luciano Ambros. Along with anything else he will be needing and including women.

Taking a shower in the spacious bathroom. He was enjoying the hot water for which he stayed in for thirty minutes pampering himself for now.

Moving into the bedroom with wearing just a white towel around his waist. He laid down onto the queen size bed just relaxing and enjoying the view...Finding the remote with needing to find something to watch even though he was hungry and really wanted to call for room service.

Getting up from the bed and with picking up the phone. He had asked for room service with placing his order and drinks...And having been told that his food will be arriving in twenty minutes. So he began to scan the channels trying to pick a program and finding the porn channel to his likely......

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile had woke sometime later after their intense love making. She searched for Gibbs finding him with coming from outside finishing up with checking the truck. "Hey! It's getting late and we need to be getting on the road. We can stop for Coffee and sandwiches at the diner." he stated with a kiss to her cheek sitting up now....

"Wow! How long was I asleep Jethro?" she asked with a smile ....

"Thirty minutes. " he dryly said with watching Madeline getting up to grab her clothes to ready herself in the bathroom. She really had enjoyed being together earlier with the intenseness of the sex acts. She really wanted more of this man in every shape and form....

Checking herself in the mirror with needing to add more make up with the favorite colors of pink for her lips and blue eyeshadow with very little mascara and fixing her long curly hair into a bun on top ....She was now ready with a deep breath and a long drive to the cabin....

Sometime later after the diner with picking up coffee and sandwiches. She asked him the following...  
"Are you alright Jethro?" she had to asked with not needing to have him feeling guilty about the sex with her.

"Great Loreile. You're a wonderful lover that's for sure and it's hard for me at times with the death of my wife Jack. However I am now over it now." he said with emotion coming from his own heart and soul.

"I am glad Jethro. I am not here to put pressure on you in any way to change out friendship." she replied with placing a hand on his lap while driving...

"Oh, be quiet already. I just trying to say to you, Loreile that I love you and this is not easy to say those words. With a type of persona I have..." he quipped with his words continuing to drive.

Meanwhile Loreile was teary eye to hear those words coming from him after nine months together. She really didn't know it was going to come to this at all....This weekend was going to be interesting nevertheless.....


	8. Chapter 8

Leon having gotten up from the bed later. He found Melanie gone needing to leave sometime earlier. He was missing her already. He had no idea when she was going to be coming back? As he roamed in the bedroom with placing on his robe to go downstairs for a late night snack.

It was somewhat chilly inside the entire house as it was time to turn on the heat for a change. Looking at the time to be 2 a.m. in the morning. He's not supposed to be at work until eight o'clock in the morning. So he decided to make himself hot cocoa for now since he didn't need the caffeine to keep him up.

And besides he has a long day ahead of him tomorrow with a number of meetings at the Pentagon, White House and SECNAV even though it's Saturday...He wanted it this way with Gibbs away for the two vacation days....

He settles down onto the couch drinking his drink with some chocolate cookies. Otherwise he had a feeling he was going to fall asleep nevertheless on the couch.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Andy Loran wasn't able to sleep after a few hours. Since he had money and with his credit and debit cards. Dressing quickly. He was going to head downstairs to the casino opened 24/7 even for the Catskills.

Taking the elevator from the sixth floor. When the door opened to the casino floor there was a great many people still up playing the slots, tables and other gambling devices.

First he sat down at one of the many slot machines with the one he was at being the Blazing Sevens for three cent. He had placed a $20.00 bill into the machine to begin playing a few dollars at a clip. Four spins later playing $5.00 the machine started to sing with a big hit and all Blazing Sevens across the board. He had no idea how much he won until he pressed the button for the ticket to find and two security officers to bring him to the redemption booth to cash in to be $75,000 he won.

He was shocked on just how much he won. Taking 30 minutes for the employee in the booth to process his funds with placing them on two debit cards along with an envelope of cash.

He wasn't going to over do it right now with going up to the buffet floor to have something to eat before heading back to his room.....

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Special Agent Gibbs needed to wake Loreile once again having arrived at the cabin in the middle of the night. He used the lanterns that were in the back of his truck in order for anyone to see. Loreile needed to use the outhouse that was on the side of the cabin. As she took one of the lanterns with her along with toilet paper. It was cold with a chill in the air and the moon was full with no clouds in the sky to be really beautiful with to be able to see the stars especially the north star....

She didn't have any issues other than hearing animal noises. As Gibbs had told her it could be deer, bear or any others for which she needed to be careful.

Meanwhile Gibbs was bringing the supplies into the cabin while stroking up the fireplace to make coffee and anything else since he was hungry. There was plenty of food in the storage bins and fridge from the last time he was up here.

He liked up here with being alone and the quietness. However this time Loreile was here with him and he had an plan with the two days with the woman he loves a great deal. 

She walked in to say..."I think there is some type of an animal roaming around Jethro?" Finding a chair to sit down as the fireplace was beginning to flow by the hands of Gibbs...

"It could be anything Loreile. It's a good thing I have my shotgun this trip. Though I have the rifles in storage and the ones I brought along enough for the marines." he joked slightly as Loreile had gotten up to move in closer to Jethro and the warmth of this body. She was cold at the moment and that wasn't going to last all that long.....

He kissed her with placing the poker to the side of the fireplace....

And before she knew it she was knee deep into his lips with the passionate kiss and the heat between them. She wanted more of those lips of his...

Moving over to the bunk. Gibbs urges was getting the best of him and Loreiles scent. He placed her under him with removing her black blouse with the buttons ....She helped him to remove it and with dropping it to the dirt floor....

She was so anxious to him badly as with Gibbs...She wasn't wearing a bra to make it easier for him. He began to suck one of her juicy plump nipples into his moist mouth to have her moaning and squirming...As his other hand was removing her skirt with no underwear as well to surprise him as if she knew this was going to happened.

Placing a finger into already wet pussy. She cried out....

She was needing to catch her breath with Gibbs now kissing her hard again and this time with his tongue... She said the following to him after breaking the kiss..."You have too many clothes on Jethro?" she cried out as he had bitten her very hardened nipple....

Stopping to have her into place...He removed his clothing and including his shoes to be completely naked and with his manhood hard as a rock to her likely....

She didn't have to wait all that long with his penis thrusting into her deeply and with Loreile crying out from the pressure and the stretching of her insides.....


	9. Chapter 9

He wasn't going to hold back with his thrusts wanting to please this woman a great deal. Plus the fact he was going to shock himself and even Loreile with the ring he has in his coat pocket finally getting the nerve to asked her to marry him. It's been nine months since he had first met the woman...

She could feel herself cum so much that it was almost like a water fall at times. Even Leroy Jethro Gibbs was amazed thinking back in regard to his other wives using him mostly for their own needs instead of his. But then again he was always obsessed with his work at NCIS...

His breathing had picked up along with the thrusts into her beautiful body. Even his blood pressure and other vitals was getting a work out. Loreile was faltering slightly trying to keep up with her husband having the added energies.

She cried out as he pushed further with her leg still up with her trying to control. But she was losing ground when he finally exploded deep inside with his own cries and the pain/pleasure factor.

Needing to regain their composure with getting up to wash up outside. Gibbs mention that their was a small lake not too far from the cabin. "Are you kidding in the dark?" Loreile had to say with putting on her clothes...

"Sure, it will be fun. And besides I have the lanterns to use in order to see. Since I do know the trail very well..." he smirked with waiting for her answer.

"Okay let's do this Jethro." she said with watching him grab the lanterns along with the towels and his rifle just in case....

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Maggie was crying in bed enough to wake Ducky in his room trying to sleep restless as hell...He gets up from the bed with placing on his black robe and slippers to head for Maggie's room. He was concerned for her since he had told her that he was going to support her....

Donald walked in to see her sitting up crying in bed. "What's wrong Maggie? he asked with coming to sit down at the edge of the bed...

"Just scared of dying Donald. However there is one good thing that has come out of this is you supporting me in this endeavor." she stated with wiping the last of her tears..

"Tomorrow I will be with you with your appointment with the doctor. So please don't fret yourself my dear. I know this may sound stupid. Move over I am going to hold you while we try and sleep. Of course you don't have to have me hold you my dear?"

"I trust you, Donald." she replied with pulling the blankets down to have him climb in to bed with her with taking off his robe and sliding in to hold the woman of his dreams....

Moments later they had closed their eyes to sleep and without any type of dreams.....


	10. Chapter 10

Swimming at night was fun and dangerous at the same time never knowing on whether any animals just might be in the area. Gibbs was swimming like he was used to this type of activity especially at night.

Meanwhile Loreile was doing her laps in order to get in her exercise. Though of late she had been getting plenty with the sexual activity between the both of them. She was shocked in herself with coming along and getting right down with the sex with this agent of NCIS.

Actually she was enjoying herself when she had noticed the moon was now out and with casting a brightness onto the waters of the lake. Gibbs was now relaxing with climbing up the steps of the small pied so that he can watch Loreile....He was mostly curious about this woman having only met her at Doctor Confalones office.

Her friend Director Leon Vance had told her about Gibbs having to always crossing the line at times with his job. She had found him interesting nevertheless. She saw him jump into the water again assuming he was going to catch up with her. She was going to play a little game with him and just sees how far it goes.

She started to swim away from him in the moonlight making it really pretty. Gibbs was wondering why she was moving off until finally he caught up to her and with taking the beautiful woman into his arms.....

"Hey! You're playing dirty pool Loreile!" he commented with a smirk on his face as she places her hand onto his manhood jerking with the nerves.

"Actually I never learned to play pool. My husband when he was alive early on in our marriage tried to teach me. I never had the patience accept with becoming a long range sniper." she responded to have him cry out with her hand action.

Heading for the steps of the dock with no one around. They headed for the blanket with the towels to dry off for now...However being tired with the long drive they headed back to the cabin after drying off. Gibbs and Madeline knew that sleep was important for them to enjoy the next two days......

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day for Maggie Chadwick and Donald Mallard. They had entered the Bethesda hospital to meet up with Doctor Wills and Doctor Calhorn dealing with bone marrow cancers. There offices were on the second floor coming off the elevator. Both doctors were waiting for Maggie with needing to check her over. Though her medical files had been faxed to their office from London. They had a general idea on how to proceed with the operation and new drugs....

Maggie was feeling better that her friend Doctor Mallard was with her during this most difficult time of her life. Entering into the outer office to speak with one of the secretaries at the desk. The young woman in her early thirties with blonde hair looks up at the two of them ...."How can I help you both?"

"Yes. I am Maggie Chadwick and this is my friend Doctor Mallard. I am here to see Doctor Calhorn with an appointment scheduled. I understand my medical files have been sent here to these offices?" she asked with a soft tone and with her heart currently in her throat...

"Miss Chadwick let me call the doctor and let him know your here. We do have your medical files on record with the doctor having them in his office.

Sometime later with the two doctors speaking with Maggie explaining the situation to her. While Doctor Mallard was listening to the conversation with great interest.

"Tell me doctors what are the percentage with the removal of the small piece of bone marrow to be injected with this new chemical?" Maggie had to know with the chances of survival.

"95% Maggie. This operation is going to take ten hours or more while we monitor your vitals. Since we have plenty of AB positive blood to be used during the operation." Doctor Calhorn needed to say on the subject. While Doctor Wills had shown her the information with graphics of the success with 100 patients during the past year.

"If I do survive this doctors. How long do you think I will live afterwards?" she asked with looking over at Donald holding her hand.

"Five years or more Maggie with annual checks to make sure you stay in remission." Doctor Wills responded this time...

"This is truly remarkable doctors. When will you want me to begin the process since I have plenty of funding to pay for this operation, insurances and most of all the Chadwick foundation in London?" she had to know before her condition gets any worse.

"Tomorrow. We will get the process rolling with contacting the admission office along with setting up all of the tests done before the operation to be scheduled in three days." Doctor Calhorn responded with Ducky very proud of Maggie with making a very difficult decision.


	11. Chapter 11

Walking out of their office feeling slightly better with the odds of surviving the operation. Doctor Donald Mallard asked Maggie on whether she was hungry with taking her out to a restaurant before going to his place to be ready for tomorrow with being admitted.

"I will love that Donald. I am starved for some odd reason. However don't you have any word to be done at NCIS?" She was worried for him as well.

"You're more important right now and besides I left a message with Director Vance that I wasn't going to be available for a few days. I had to tell him the truth as to why and I suspect he will be able to understand the situation." he said with emotion in his persona.

"That is so sweet of you, Donald." she replied with taking hold of his hand in order to head for the elevator.

Walking inside with continuing to hold his hand and walking outside of the emergency room entrance and the fresh air.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Currently Gibbs and Loreile were having themselves quite a catch with fishing on the lake behind his cabin. The both of them were enjoying each others company during the past few hours with Gibbs using his father's fishing pole and reel with the different lures. So far he had caught four as with Loreile taking her third off her pole and placing in into the white bucket.

"I think we have enough for two meals Loreile." Gibbs commented with a smirk growing on his face. "How about we stop and go swimming with no one around?" he suggested with Loreile agreeing to the idea even though the water was cold. But who cares?

Gibbs placed down his pole with pulling off his clothes to be completely enticing in front of Loreile and with her mouth watering.

He jumped in with splashing the water onto her before getting everything off her body and doing the same with crying out from the cold...She was going to warm up once she starts with her laps and no doubt with Gibbs coming after her...

She really did love this place coming here with his invitation. She was feeling better with her body used to the colder temperatures. But before she knew it. Special Agent Gibbs had caught up to her with grabbing her into his arms to give her a very passionate kiss.

Talking to her in her right ear.. "Lets go back to the cabin to fool around before cooking the fish." She stared at his crystal blue eyes filled with what ever it was with his emotion. Hopefully someday it will turn to look. Though she had read his profile given by Vance with all of his marriages, girlfriends and etc! This included all of the times he had been injured on the job and including the last time he was in Paraguay having been severely tortured.

Carrying the equipment back to the cabin with Loreile holding the lantern and the bucket in the other hand. She was hearing the crickets and other sounds as she looks up into the sky with the moon now partially covered with the clouds.

Finally reaching the cabin with the hike. The both of them were in relative good shape with their ages. Even though for Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he was in his late sixties....Opening the door to the cabin with the lighting inside on minimum. Plus the fireplace needs to be started up again in order for Gibbs to be cooking the fish and other essentials for dinner.

However once Loreile had dropped down the bucket with the fish and placing them near the fire place in water to keep them from going bad for the moment. She had felt his presence behind her as she turns to face those crystal blue eyes of his as he takes her into his arms with a bruising kiss on her lips making her to lose her breath...


	12. Chapter 12

It was amazing on how much love this man has within his heart and soul. He was so relaxed and loving with the sex between the both of them as if the communications between the both of them was amazing. She had always found that in any relationship that communications is the key to any success.

She was exhausted with Gibbs plugging away for the third and final round of sex on different surfaces of the cabin and outside of all things. Looking up into the partial moon laying on the ground with Gibbs on top finishing up. She had enjoyed every inch of his body and including playing with his silver hair. Though Gibbs had mention that he needed a hair cut badly. And that his friend Ray was away for a week visiting his son in the service in California before being deployed.

He had gone back into the Navy after finding out his true roots with help from Gibbs and his father supporting him in his endeavor. 

Falling asleep for about twenty minutes before realizing that they were outside and with it getting colder. So Gibbs pulled up Loreile from the ground to head inside to warm up with the fireplace. Since the both of them were hungry. Gibbs decided to finally cook the fish and potatoes leaving for Loreile to wash up outside again using the lantern to see outside and with watching out for any critters.

Sometime later with dinner on the table with the fish smelling delicious. Loreile couldn't wait to dig in as with the Budweiser bottles sitting on the table while Gibbs was finishing up with the salad.

He was wearing his Marine sweat pants showing off his broad shoulders and trim body. Though he had gain back some of the weight he lost while he was in Paraguay and the hospital for two months recovering.

"Here we go dinner Loreile. I do hope you're going to like the taste of the fish?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face that had Loreile blushing slightly...In spite the fact she was exhausted with everything today and evening...

As the dinner out to be wonderful totally with Loreile enjoying the taste of the fish with eating two pieces herself as with the potatoes and salad along with the beer having three herself as with Gibbs.

Cleaning up afterwards. Gibbs was exhausted and he told Loreile that he needed to sleep with the long day and evening not being a young man any longer. She had chuckled at the remark with kissing him good night after changing...he was going to be sleeping on the cot while she had the bunk for tonight unless things changed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bethesda hospital

Maggie had gotten a call with leaving the number of Doctor Donald Mallard phone letting her know that they can come to admission to sign the papers before going up to there room on the sixth floor a private room.

She was nervous as they walked into the hospital walking over to the admission office. They had introduced themselves to the older male working in the office to greet them both with a hand shake.

"Your doctors will be waiting for up stairs to begin the testing before the operation. They need to make sure all if well with you before doing anything at all."

"I can understand that Mr. Lowry. I am very anxious to get this over with already."

"Very well I have a number of forms for you to sign before calling for a wheelchair to bring you up." he stated with handing the forms for her to read over and sign while Doctor Mallard watched her face for any type of reaction.

After sometime she handed them back to him with him needing to make copies for her to keep. "I will be right back with getting the process started and good luck with the operation."

"Thank you, you're so kind Mr. Lowry." he walked out to the copy machine inside the next room...


	13. Chapter 13

The wheelchair had arrived with the technician to bring Maggie up to the sixth floor with Doctor Mallard carrying her personal belongings.

The technician a young employee having to be in his late twenties. Push the button for the elevator to take them to the sixth floor. Maggie was slightly nervous with her friend holding her hand as the elevator began to move. Once the door opened the technician moved the wheelchair over to the nurses station to let them know that the patient Maggie Chadwick had arrived.

The head supervisory nurse had her chart in her hand. "Please take miss Chadwick to room 623. Everything is all set up. Maggie your doctors are on the floor. I will advise them that your here so that the tests can get done before the operation."

"Thank you, you're so kind. I am hoping for the best." she says with her heart in her throat at this point. They were moving again down the hall to the private room.

Doctors Wills and Calhoun had received a call from the nurses station to let them know that their patient had arrived. "Well then let's get the show on the road. I know Maggie is going to be alright with this operation." Doctor Wills had to say with grabbing the files and the list of tests that are going to be done before the scheduled surgery in two days.

The both of them moved out from the Café from downstairs having a break before starting anything. Since it was going to be a long day for the both of them.

Maggie had changed into her hospital gown with the nurses helping her out. While her bed was made up with the two nurses getting it ready...Donald told Maggie that he was going downstairs to have something to drink. "I will be here for you all day Maggie. Try and take it easy with the tests that are going to be done?" he was concern with kissing her on her cheek before walking out...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the Cabin Early morning with the birds chirping with the sun clearly out with no clouds in the area.

Loreile was waking to the smell of bacon hitting her senses. She was differently hungry after last night. Getting up from the bunk with wearing her nightie. She placed on her slippers and robe to in order to use the outhouse.

Otherwise Gibbs said that breakfast was going to be ready soon. "Thanks Jethro it smells delicious." she cried out with leaving the cabin.

He had finished up with the slab bacon with placing it on a plate, while the potatoes were almost done before starting with the eggs and toast. Along with the coffee and orange juice.

She was back in a few moments after needing what was to be done. Along with having company with a rabbit almost scaring her outside the outhouse.

"Please sit down while I make the eggs. Scramble or another way?" he asked with a smile with those crystal dark blue eyes.

"Scrambled please. Is the coffee ready Jethro?" she needed it to wake her up some after the energy that was spent last night between the both of them.


	14. Chapter 14

"Of course the coffee is ready Loreile! Coffee is the only thing that wakes me up." he stated to have Loreile chuckling at the idea of waking him up in the mornings with a blow job...

"Oh really!" she commented..

"What's so funny Loreile?" He needed to asked with the question while finishing with the last of the breakfast and placing the essentials onto the wooden table that Gibbs had made himself.

"Just your comment about the coffee needing to wake you up in the morning. What about a beautiful woman giving you a blow job to wake you up?" she smirked while playing with him to get him stirred up.

"Now that is another matter entirely Loreile. And besides it's been a long time since I had one with always working on the job. I don't count the woman I was married to for only two months to Doctor Jacqueline Sloane."

"That's too bad. You don't know what you're missing Jethro." she cried out with telling him to serve breakfast...

A moment later they were sitting at the table with Gibbs serving the eggs, bacon, potatoes and the rest of the items for their breakfast.

Gibbs had changed the conversation now to asking Loreile on whether she liked to go hunting today.

"What for moose, deer or other?' she asked with the question while taking a bite of her bacon that was really crispy for the most part.

"Deer or rabbit. Have you ever eaten rabbit?" Gibbs needed to know with not wanting to have her get sick with watching him skin the rabbit in front of her.

"I have Jethro. Along with skinning one myself among other things to the poor animal. So I won't be getting sick with having a strong stomach." she smiled...

"Well then after breakfast we get ourselves ready for the trail to begin searching for the deer's or rabbits." he will say with a smirk showing up on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

The tests had begun on Maggie making it feel like forever with the technicians working on her with the cat scan, MRI, EKG, blood tests and other testing with the bone marrow in her legs.

She was currently having another tube of blood being taken out of her arm. While Doctor Mallard was waiting in the waiting room with the doctors to give him an update on how it was going.

However right now he needed coffee downstairs in the commissary to have a coffee and a sandwich before his stomach disowns him for the most part.

The commissary was busy though the line was moving with two registers working at this time of the day. Finding a spot at one of the few tables opened. He was able to relax and wait it out with his food. He was worried for Maggie not knowing on whether she was going to survive the operation.

After sometime Maggie was brought back into her private room with her food tray arriving. She was starved with asking the nurse that she wanted to eat in the chair facing the tv. She had agreed with the request with pulling over the table with the tray consisting of Chicken, mash potatoes, string beans, coffee, orange juice, water and fruit cup with the essentials.

She was starved as her friend Donald Mallard came back up from downstairs. He was thrilled to see her so relaxed.

"Are you alright Maggie?" he needed to asked with the importance of the question with kissing her on the cheek to have her smile.

"I am fine just hungry mostly. Thank you again for your support." she replied with digging into her food while Donald turned on the tv to see what's on with the remote.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile Baskins was enjoying walking the trail after catching herself a rabbit with placing it into the bag she had behind her back. While Leroy Jethro Gibbs was lucky enough to catch a small deer legal to catch and was able to slice it up with his large knife to have it brought back to the cabin to cook and store into the freezer.

Gibbs was proud of Loreile to captured the rabbit with her quick reaction with her rifle. The same for him as well with getting the deer with being a three pointer and cutting it into pieces to be stored.

Stopping for a few moments to rest with sitting on the cold ground not good for the body and bones for the most part. Loreile had a feeling he was going to have problems later with his knees. He handed her the bottle of water to drink as with himself. He smiled with taking in the fresh air of the wild. He loves this place for years.

It's too bad that his team and Vance doesn't really appreciate being away from work and the city mostly.

After a few moments he decided to move up with a grimace as his right knee was stiff and swelling. "It's the knee Jethro?" she had to asked with being concern for him a wonderful person in general. However for when it comes to his job. He's all business and obsessed for when it comes to capturing the suspects....

"Very much so Loreile. Doctor Cyril Taft said it will continue to do so for the rest of my life in spite the fact it's been replaced six years back."

"That's too bad. Is there anything I can do besides kiss the boo boo?" she chuckled as with Gibbs moving forward to hold the woman in his arms.

He kisses her hard placing her up against the tree unable to move. She was loving him like this away from the criminals and just being himself.

He didn't waste any time with pulling out his hardened cock with pulling down her pants quickly and entering her hard with Loreile crying out with the hard penetration of her vagina. Though she liked to be taken this way at times making the sex between the both of them very intense.....

He wasn't going to stop for anything and this included a swelled right knee. He continued to thrust into her with kissing her hard with pulling her head into him while she was moaning out to chase any animal away....

Moments later from his excitement of his hard on deep inside her finally came inside spelling his seed. He needed to catch his breath from the exertion of the act together. She was able to feel his heartbeat through his coat with this cold weather...She felt wonderful...though she was going to have to clean up once they get back to the cabin...


	16. Chapter 16

Marine Sergeant Andy Loran had made his biggest mistake with his winnings to head outside to go shopping at the stores on the bottom level using his credit card and debit with buying purchases with new clothing at one of the three men's clothing shops.

He was tired of staying at the casino and his hotel room at this time. After buying some nice shirts made of silk and other materials, along with the leather pants, socks and essentials.

He needed to sit down at the food court carrying his purchases. He needed to decided on what to have to eat right now as he was thinking about Chinese food. Moving over the line with picking out his choices before winding up at the register.

Sitting back down with placing his purchases onto the side of him while keep an eye out on them for shoplifters.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

BACK AT NCIS Naval Yards

A red flag was coming up onto the screen along with the F.B.I. database for when it comes to Marine Sergeant Andy Loran.

Agents working the computer terminal needed to contact Director Leon Vance at home to let him know that they have found the suspect having killed Lance Corporal Dennis Avis.

Since it was Sunday morning...Director Vance was waking from a sound sleep needing to take a look outside with the snow still falling and the wind blowing the snow around making the road very dangerous.

His girlfriend Melanie was still asleep having to bring his cell with him downstairs to the kitchen to make coffee. He will wash up later...

Placing his place onto the counter when his cell phone went off with his Happy Holidays ring tone. He was annoyed when he saw it was NCIS calling.

Picking up the damn phone with anger in his demeanor. "This have better be good Sergeant Dobson at 8.30 A.M. in the morning?"

"It is sir. Even though no one is able to leave here with the snow is just awful outside as with the roads. Any ways we just received a red flag on Marine Corporal Andy Loran position.

"Where?" Vance asked with standing now very interested all of a sudden.

"Catskills Apollo casino/shopping center. Loran used his credit card and debit to purchase a number of clothing items."

"Excellent! Contact the local NCIS office in the Catskills and see if the office to send agents to that particular area and have him arrested. Understand Sergeant Dodson?" he cleared his throat afterwards.

"I got it sir. I will get right on it with calling the office." Vance hung up the phone to send a text message to Gibbs phone to let him know about Loran.....

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After dinner with Gibbs cooking the great tasting trout and deer meat was a real treat for Loreile. They had cleaned up the messes of the dinner. While Gibbs went out to get more wood from the pile next to the side of the cabin that he built himself years ago.

While Loreile had heard Gibbs goes off with a text message. She will tell him when he walked in a moment later.  
"Jethro, you just received a text message on your phone." she stated with a smile while he placed the heavy logs into a pile and he was taking a deep breath not used to the exerection. 

He goes to the table to pick it up with pressing the button to listen to his message....

"Gibbs it's Vance. Marine Sergeant Andy Loran has been found at the Apollo casino in the Catskills not too far from you. I just wanted to let you know unless you change your mind with going after him?" he stated over the phone.

Loreile listening had the feeling that Gibbs was anxious to go after him...."What do you think Jethro?" she wanted to help since she is a law enforcement as well.

"Listen we can always come here again. Unless your boss at the safe house won't let you come here with getting the time off?" he brought up the photo of Loran on his phone that was sent to him with a new phone given to him awhile back. It had taken him awhile to learn it with his new patience.

"I will call. But will Vance let you?" she asked...

"It's why he gave me the option to go after him Loreile. I will call him now..."

Director Leon Vance was sitting up in bed after getting home early from NCIS Naval yards. His phone sitting on the bed next to him while lowering the tv to talk with Gibbs with his name coming up onto the screen.

"Gibbs I assume you have gotten my text message?" he said with a stern type of voice.

"I got it Leon. And I have decided as with Loreile to drive on over to the casino since it's only fifty miles from me. I assume that I will be having the local NCIS backing me up?"...he needed to know..

"You will have it with agents being sent as we speak. Good luck and yes, you will have the additional time to take off Gibbs."

"I will be sure to keep you updated." he hangs up to see Loreile finishing her call with a smile on her face.

"Let's pack what we will be needing. My boss said that I can take as much time as I will need to take off. He also wished me luck with going after the murderer." she stated.....

"Good." He kissed her on her brow as a sign of emotion on his part.


	17. Chapter 17

Agents from the local Catskill office for NCIS and F.B.I. regional district had dispatched two each to help with the search for Andy Loran of the Marines located in and around the Apollo casino. They will be meeting up with Special Agent Gibbs and Lt. Loreile Baskins of the Navy.

Special Agent Gibbs was driving towards the casino. While Loreile was watching him with such concentration with his driving the grey truck. So far she had made the right decision with coming along with him to the cabin and now going after a murderer.

The road was slightly bumpy making her feel that her insides were all over the place. She needed to drink some water asking on whether Gibbs wanted any.

"Sure Loreile. We should be reaching the area within the next thirty minutes." Taking hold of the water bottle in one hand while the other was holding onto the steering wheel.

"Are we supposed to be meeting up with any of the local NCIS and F.B.I. agents?" she commented with Gibbs handing back the bottle back to her to take a few more sips with being thirsty.

"We are. Hopefully they will have further Intel on where exactly Loran might be?" Gibbs responded...

Sometime later Special Agent Gibbs received a call having arrived at the Casino to meet both the NCIS agents and F.B.I. They were to meet upstairs with the buffet to have something to eat. This is where Lt. Anthony Robert and from the F.B.I. Sandy K. Lorraine age 51 has been with the regional office for 15 years.

The both of them join Gibbs and Loreile with hand shakes. As Lorraine handed Gibbs munching on shrimp to read the file on Loran and the mob he's involved with owing a great deal of money to them and why they are after him.

"I understand with reading the file that Loran had won a large sum of money with the slot machines and why he decided to spend a lot of money on clothes and an odd number of other items. I have a feeling he's going to try again with the lots since he likes to gamble? So we should concentrate on placing NCIS and the F.B.I. agents in and around the casino. While we search for him outside with the possible chance of picking up any ladies of the evening."

Loreile chuckled slightly with the Ladies of the evening remark.

"Well do agent. Have you checked in with a hotel room?" Lorraine needed to asked...

"Not yet. When we are done with the briefing and eating we will head for the manager's desk and see if they have any rooms?" Gibbs responded with Loreile thinking that they will be spending it together in the room or maybe separate?"

"I understand they do Special Agent Gibbs. So good luck with finding Loran like us as well. This man is dangerous." Lorraine had to say on the subject of the Marine.

"I agree." he watched them leave to start searching even though it was very late and the both of them were exhausted after the long drive to the Catskills.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Checking with the hotel manager. Gibbs asked the manager on whether there were any rooms available. He had pulled out his credit card with a ton of credit on it.

Manager Avery Halls age 54 ..."What type of room would you like to have with one or two bedrooms?" he asked with looking at the silver hair fox and the younger younger...

"We will take the two bedrooms for three days at least. Anymore I will let you know Mr. Halls." Gibbs said with Loreile having to be slightly disappointed....

"Very well I will give you the Blossom suite on the sixth floor room 643 with two bedrooms, connecting bathroom, living area and small kitchen. I will have champagne and snacks brought up from room service."

"By the way I just wanted to let you know that I am NCIS from Washington, D.C. and I am looking for someone that might of come here." He takes out the photo of Andy Loran a marine.

"I have seen him around. The last time he was going out shopping after winning all that money on the slot machines. If I see him do you want me to say something that you're looking for him?"

"No. Don't say a word. Call me at this number it's my cell and call me to let me know he's around if possible?" Gibbs was stern with the order not wanting to warn him that they were around to arrest him.

"Understand Mr. Gibbs. Any way how would you like to pay for the room?" he asked with Gibbs handing him MasterCard. 

Moments later the receipt came up as with the key card to the room. While the manager called for the bellhop to help with their belongings. While room service was quick with leaving the champagne and snacks.

Gibbs was holding Loriele's hand while watching the bellhop to open the door with the keycard with pushing it open and with the light switch on the side to turn up the lights to see the champagne and trays of snacks sitting on the glass coffee table.

"Thank you." Gibbs hands him a tip with placing it into his hand while moving in the belongings into the living area further.

"I do hope you will both like staying here. Good night." the young bellhop was thrilled with the $5.00 tip.

As they both watched the bellhop leave.

Loreile headed for her room asking Gibbs that she was tired from the long trip combined. He stopped her with bringing her his chest telling her the following....

"You're going to be sleeping with me not the other bedroom?" got it Loreile?" he kissed her hard with pushing her up against the bedroom door...

And before she realize it ...her clothes were being ripped off her with exposing her breasts and the rest of her body to his lustful eyes...He lifted her up to carry the woman inside the first bedroom to continue on for a little while before falling asleep.

It wasn't until later when Gibbs woke to an empty bed still warm as if she had left within the last twenty minutes. He found out sitting on the grey couch hungry snacking on the items on the trays. 

"If you're hungry let me call room service?" Gibbs asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"That sounds wonderful Jethro. I wasn't thinking at all but instead of my stomach." he chuckled as he went to the room phone to dial room service knowing exactly on what she likes to eat....


	18. Chapter 18

"Well I am hungry Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She came up to him once more to give another one of those passionate kisses that just drives him crazy with his sexual urges. He grabbed her into his chest naked with his silver hairs. While she placed her fingers into his chest rubbing the nipples.

Though he was hungry. He wanted her more. Pulling her over to the bed sitting her on the edge of the bed. He wasn't going to waste any more time with placing his shaft very hard into her mouth that she loves a great deal. And even when she was married to her husband David years ago. Though they were always fighting once she had found out that he was fooling around with other women.

She had hired a private investigator to check on his where about every time she felt that he was heading for a woman's apartment in North Fork, Virginia. It cost her money with the truth. However her husband paid through the nose with the divorce.

Gibbs had Loreile making all kinds of noises coming out of her mouth while she was giving him pleasure. He wasn't able to take it with wanting to have real sex with the woman sitting on the edge of the bed. She agreed as she stopped what she was doing in the first place.

She had wrapped her long lanky legs around his back in order for him to reach her cervix. She began to cry out both from the pleasure and pain of his member hitting her hard with each and every thrust into her.

She cried out for more from him. He was doing his best he could with his legs and hips with reaching her to have her orgasm and she does a few times with her legs feeling weak. While Gibbs was on the verge of his as she was encouraging him further with the thrusts harder the way she likes a great deal.

Until finally his body fell on top of her from sheer exhaustion putting everything into the sex act. He needed to catch his breath before deciding for the both of them needing to sleep. Hopefully that Andy Loran will be able to show up onto the scene.  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning around 8 o'clock in the morning at Bethesda hospital for which Maggie and Doctor Mallard were waiting for Doctor Silvers to begin the process with the tests while she was admitted to her room. It was going to take a few hours with all of the tests. While Doctor Mallard will be able to stay in the waiting room for the results.

The operation alone from what he knows about the bone marrow regeneration program. This program had been successful with 92% for patients not that too far gone with the condition. One other program called the Cell regeneration program has been at 98% having used it on Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs twice to restore the blood flow and circulation.

With the paperwork signed by Maggie Chadwick. She was off and running with the lab technician taking her down to the basement for where all of the tests will be taken.

Doctor Silvers and two other specialists will be working on the patient on trying to restore what is needed for the bone marrow to be cleaned of the cancer as to why it was going to be a long operation with a number of pints of blood will be available to use in case of trouble.

Setting her up with the first test having to be the CAT SCAN and than afterwards the MRI having to be stuck inside unable to move a muscle.

Maggie was a little scared with this one having to be inside unable to move and with the noise. Though her ears had the plugs and the muffins to cut down on the noise.

Finally the test was over to take her out of the tunnel and with the technician helping her up. And to bring her to the lab to have a serious of blood tests taken covering all of her immune system, bone marrow, thyroid and so much more with the blood chemistry.

She was so much more relaxed able to eat afterwards with taking her back upstairs to her room and with her tray waiting for her along with a number of drinks. She won't be able to have anything at all after midnight for the operation in the morning.....


	19. Chapter 19

Doctor Donald Mallard was told that he was able to see the patient Maggie Chadwick in her room. She was sitting up finishing the last of her food on the plate drinking her coffee, juice and the endless amount of water. She has up to midnight to take in as much liquid into her system.

Walking in with a tired look on his face needing some sleep. "How did it go Maggie?" he came over to give her peck onto her brow for now.

"Better than expected Donald. But it took so long to do all of the tests and blood?" she cried out with sitting back for a moment to help with the stress of her back and mostly her legs. "The best part is the food and seeing you for the most part." she says with a smile the she could muster. "Donald the operation is in the early morning. I suggest you go home to get some rest to come back in the morning to wait it out?" she commented with her friend agreeing to the idea of sleep.

"I think I will Maggie. I am going to get myself food at Gibbs diner and bring it home to eat before going to bed. Please take care of yourself. If there is a problem for you during the night. Don't hesitate to call me at any time? Okay Maggie?" 

"Sure enough my friend." Donald this time kiss her with passionate on her lips and for which she accepted gracefully.

Afterwards he leaves her room to head downstairs to the underground parking lot to head on home to take a shower and sleep. But first he was going to the diner to pick something up to eat since he always hates going to bed on a empty stomach.

Meanwhile at the diner it was basically busy with the waitress Elle and three others were working the different sections with the owner and hostess around to help out with the busy crowd.

Elle looked up to see one of her favorite Medical Examiner now part time retired walking in to be Doctor Donald Mallard. "Ducky how are you this evening?" she had given him a big hug making him feel good.

"Okay my dear. I am not staying since this mostly take out this time." he stated with a smile..

"What would you like to have at this time Ducky?" She had her order book in her hand along with the black pen.

"Two Turkey club sandwiches with the works please with a large diet Pepsi since I need to sleep with a friend of mine is having a very dangerous operation in the morning."

"I am very sorry to hear it Ducky. Who is this friend of yours?" She asked even though it was none of her business in the first place.

"Maggie Chadwick from London. Would you believe that I gave her up my very first love(soulmate) to become a doctor and letting my best friend marrying her that turned out into a divorce years later?"

"Wow! Let's hope this operation will be able to save her life and maybe have her back into your life?" she stated with needing to get the order into the back before she falls apart with the story.

"I hope so! I was thinking about marrying me if the operation is successful Elle." He watched her walked into the back to place his order as with the large Diet Pepsi.


	20. Chapter 20

Two days later with all of the tests done. The operating room with the specialists and the crew to be working with the doctors had everything ready.

Transport was bringing the patient Maggied Chadwick up to the eighth floor with Doctor Mallard was waiting to give her a quick kiss before entering the section.

Coming out of the freight elevator with Maggie. She had been something to relax totally feeling groggy. However she was able to talk and see him. Ducky kissed her cheek with a promise in her ear. She heard him with saying "Will you marry me, Maggie?'

Before they moved her into the double doors. She said Yes with everyone around to hear as the proof. Special Agent Gibbs, Eleanor Bishop and Kasie Heines were the witnesses to hear her answer to the marriage proposal.

"Ducky I am so happy for you?" Bishop hugged him as with Gibbs shaking his hand with the good news.

"Thanks. I just hope to god that she is going to survive the operation having to be a long one?"

"Think positive Doc?" Kasie had to say with moving into the waiting room to sit and wait. As with everyone else.

Gibbs asked needing coffee on whether everyone needed anything downstairs. He needed to write everything down since he was going to be paying the bill. "I will help Gibbs." Bishop commented with making sure that everyone was finished...

The both of them headed out of the waiting room.

While Maggie Chadwick was getting ready inside the waiting area of the operating room. Doctor Sanchez checking her breathing and vitals along with having enough of blood plasma on hand along with her own A.B. Negative to be somewhat rare.

She was breathing with the mask as her heart rate was normal as with her blood pressure before the operation started.

Doctor Gilbert and another specialist in regard to bone marrow transfusions and removal of any blood disorders. All of the tests had shown the main area of the marrow for where the cancer was located. They needed to stop her heart every four hours with the complete blood transfusions.

Their are going to be three set of teams making it easier on everyone with working all of those hours. Bringing her inside with getting everything set up, breathing, oxygen levels and possible brain damage to be a lot for the doctors to worry about.

Sitting in the waiting for the first few hours wasn't as bad with a nurse from the operating room to be giving updated every two hours while the doctors were removing and replacing at the same time the cancerous bone marrow and recycling the blood.

Her heart was stopped. While she was on oxygen wearing a mask. The team was keeping a close watch. While Doctor Gilbert and two of the specialists had been using the new Cell regeneration program that was used on other patients and including Special Agent Gibbs.

They were praying that this is going to work once it's fused into the bone marrow.

Placing the cells into the bone marrow taking another hour or so until they know that their isn't going to be no rejection from the body. This is the most importance with any recovery.

Doctor Gilbert needed a break while the two specialists and a new fresh team took over while they were still cleaning up the blood through a special device and tubing. Her vitals were constant since the heart had been stopped. They will be restarting the heart once everyone was in place with the electrical paddles directly to the heart starting at 300 megajoules and than again two more times until the heart beat had started up again to be normal. Along with her vitals and though the blood pressure was below normal until they were done cleaning the blood and with replacing it back into her body.

As the second team had taken over with the repeat of the same procedure. While Doctor Gilbert on break quickly ha spoken with those in the waiting room telling Doctor Mallard was hanging on the best she could. They still had four more hours at least to go with the operation.

Afterwards he went to lay down in his quarters for two hours in order to finish up with the operation. He was going over everything so far that had been done with the patient.

Stopping her heart once again in order to begin the process of exchanging and cleaning the blood through her entire body. Nurses in the operating couldn't it on how much was involved with the entire procedure. Along with being extremely expensive for the most part.


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone of the NCIS agents had fallen asleep as with Ducky in the chairs since it's been ten hours going on with the surgery with a nurse to come in four times with an update and the exchange of teams to work. Special Agent Gibbs was restless trying to sleep. He needed to get up to get coffee downstairs since it's opened 24/7.

Just when he was going to be leaving. Doctor Gilbert walked in with the other two specialists in scrubbs still needing to let Doctor Donald Mallard that Maggie Chadwick had survived the operation.

"Thank goodness! I am glad this is over with doctors? Now what?" he was concerned with the process of healing.

"We will know in a few days that our patient will be able to leave the hospital soon." Doctor Gilbert needed to say with those needing to know the truth.

"What are her chances now doctor with the survival?" Ducky wanted to know with a promise of still marrying her no matter what.

"She has an excellent chance bearing that she doesn't development any rejections or infections." Doctor Masterson responded with his positive altitude.

"When can we see her doctors?" Gibbs needed to know on when they will be able to visit her in ICU.

"She is being cleaned now and will be brought to ICU within the hour. Everyone will be able to see her for a few moments. Since she will be needing her rest.

Doctor Donald Mallard was feeling relieved with the news that she was able to survive the surgery after such a long time. They all waited in the waiting room until it was time to head up to her room. But in the meantime Leroy Jethro Gibbs invited everyone to his diner with paying for everyone as a start of the celebration and hopefully that Maggie will agree to what was asked of her with marrying his long time friend Doctor Ducky Mallard.

EVERYONE HAD AGREED TO THE IDEA OF FREE FOOD. 

One of the nurses came into the waiting room to let everyone to come with her to the ICU unit to let everyone visit Maggie. Ducky was allowed five minutes as with everyone else.

When he walked into the private room. Maggie was hooked up to all types of machines in and out of her body and looking pale to be expected with this type of operation.

Ducky had taken hold of her cold hand again as expected. He began to talk to her for a moment standing over her beautiful face in his eyes after long ago.

"Maggie if you can hear me sweetie. I do love you and I hope you will be able to remember about me asking you to marry this man like myself? I need to go now with others that care will like to visit you as well." 

But did begin to stir to be remarkable. Ducky turned to see her eyes opening slightly as he rang the bell indicating to call for either a doctor or nurse.

Doctor Silverton walked in wondering what was going on. "What's wrong Doctor Mallard?" he commented...

"Look Doctor she's waking?" he said pointing to her...

He was shocked for a patient to be waking this early after having surgery. "I must say that this a real miracle in it's self?" he says filled with emotion. "I believe this woman you love is going to be alright!"

"Let's hope so. Can I talk to her while she wakes completely?" he begged with the question.

"Of course! I will let the others in the waiting on what is going on with the patient." he replied with moving out once more to head on over to the waiting room.

Doctor Mallard pulled up a chair with holding her hand feeling warm to be a good sign instead of cold. "Maggie would you like some water?" he asked with Maggie trying to get the words out with her throat and lips dry.

"Yes Donald." she had said it at a low tone just barely audible for him to hear.

He pours a small plastic cup with the cold water with some ice falling into the cup. He brings the cup up to her mouth with her to drink small amounts of the water while he used the remote prior to raise her bed slightly without having to hurt his future wife...

"Thanks. It feels lovely against my throat Donald. Did the doctors say how well the operation go?" she really wanted to know...

"They won't know for a few days with the fusion of the cell regeneration and with the cleaning totally of your blood with removing all of the impurities. So try and rest now while I am going to let the others to come in and visit you."

"No Donald before you go. I remember everything you had said to me while I was still awake. I am still very much interested in marrying you. So what do you think love?" she expressed her emotions with Ducky's face glowing.

"Lovely! Of course I am still very much interested Maggie. Whenever you get out of here we can start making our plans for the ceremony. Where would like to go on the honeymoon?" he asked...

"I don't care Donald. Just as long as we are together." she stated with emotion.

"I will agree Maggie." He bends down to give her a sweet kiss to her chapped lips before falling back to sleep to be a good thing for her and everyone involved.


	22. Chapter 22

Three days later....

Maggie's doctors after doing all of the tests to check the bone marrow and blood to find that she was now in remission to be truly amazing when the news was given. The look on Maggie's face was once of true happiness along with Ducky and his friends. Especially Leroy Jethro Gibbs giving his friend a true hug....

The doctors were thinking about releasing their patient to go home to relax since it's going to be awhile to have her gain full strength. And she is going to be doing it at Ducky's place until they were ready to discuss their plans for the small and simple ceremony to get married as promised.

Just about all of Gibbs team was going to be helping out with setting up the plans. Gibbs thought it would be a great idea to be married down by the lake of the Naval Yards. Though they will be needing the permission of the Naval Yards and Director Leon Vance.

However before being discharged her doctors needed to make one final check before leaving. As it had turned out with the tests. All was normal with no further rejection and with the remission continuing.

Maggie was sitting up in bed with one of the beauty shops in the hospital. One of the ladies came up to style her hair and nails before going home in three plus hours once all of the paperwork was processed to be a real pain in the ass for the most part.

Doctor Donald Mallard came in with some food and drinks from downstairs to hold them until they arrive home to his apartment complex. "Here you go Maggie." he handed her the egg sandwich with the coffee and orange juice.

"Wonderful! You're such a sweet man I can't wait to be married to you?" she cried out with a sweet kiss to his cheek.

"How about we have the ceremony here Maggie with have a few of my friends with a pastor of this hospital?" Ducky said filled with joy.

"What about the rings?" it was an honest question nonetheless.

"I am going to leave you for sometime to purchase those rings with setting the ceremony into motion." he said with kissing her on the cheek before leaving to head downtown to one of his favorite places.

When Gibbs and Loreile had come into the room with meeting Doctor Mallard in the corridor. He had mention about having the ceremony here in the hospital.

"I am going shopping for two rings Jethro. Is it possible for you to contact Doctor Palmer to do the ceremony? While Loreile can you help Maggie with her hair and makeup. And maybe order some flowers for the room. I know that blood tests that needs to be done. Even though the doctors already have her blood on record as with mine from NCIS. So it shouldn't pose any trouble at all."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Driving his vehicle into town a few miles from the Naval Yards. He was able to find the parking space not too far from the Apel's jewelry store that has been in business for over fifty years owned by the family.

Ducky opened the door to see his old friend Avis standing behind the counter helping out a client. He lifted his head to see his friend walking in with the client happy with the choice of the bracelet mostly all diamonds. He asked his assistant to help ring up the order along with wrapping it up in a very nice box for whom ever it's going to....

"Jesus Donny it's been awhile? How are you now of days at NCIS?"

"Partially retired now running the historic archives with only doing on occasions autopsies leaving it up to Doctor Palmer. Listen I need your help Avis with two wedding rings for myself and my future wife Maggie Chadwick size seven."

"OMG! Is this the very same Maggie that you were in love thirty plus years ago?" he asked with a smile showing up on his face....

"The very same one Avis. We are going to have a ceremony while she's in the hospital with all of my close friends. So I need two wedding rings for myself size nine and one for size seven." Ducky needed to say...

"What type of rings meaning Diamonds, emeralds or opals?" Avis said...."Along with the price range?"

"First of all I want diamonds. And I don't care for what the price will be since I can afford it?" he cried out...

"Okay I will show a number of show cases and place them onto the counter for you to choose." he moved over to another counter with all types of diamond designs that Avis had pulled out that had caught Ducky's eyes. "Here we go Donny. Please take your time with picking out the rings?" he responded with watching his friend's face for a reaction to the two choices for the 15 carat diamond setting for himself and the other 20 karat blue diamonds to be just beautiful. Ducky tried on his ring to fit just perfect on his finger and liking the design of the diamond settings.

"I will differently take these two Avis. I know that Maggie is going to love this one a great deal. So please ring me up with using my credit card." He removes the Visa credit card to his friend's hand along with needing the receipt for his tax accountant for when it's time to work on the taxes....

Outside in his vehicle Doctor Donald Mallard had taken a look at the credit card receipt combined for both rings to be $20,000 total. The money was there in his account for which he will switch the money into the charge account and he will be able to get paid.....

Afterwards he went home to change into something nice for the ceremony. Walking into apartment complex he placed both ring boxes inside the small bag so not to lose them. He headed to pick out one of his black suits with matching bow tie and black socks.

After dressing sometime later. He checked his mail in the box to be only one piece with throwing it out into the garbage pail.


	23. Final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this special story...

Doctor Jimmy Palmer was ready to begin the service while waiting in the garden room of the hospital. He was reading one of the psalms from the bible while he was waiting for everyone to arrive mainly the groom.

Special Agent Gibbs and his wife had gone home to dress for the special occasion. While Madeline was going to be watching Shane and Nathan until the ceremony is over. Gibbs loved the idea of this type of wedding ceremony with a long lost love coming back full circle for when it comes to his friend Doctor Donald Mallard.

Gibbs wore one of his best black suits with a white tie to match, while Loreile wore a purple maternity long dress to hide her third pregnancy in the fifth month making Special Agent Gibbs extremely lucky to be a father again.

Director Leon Vance was able to leave work for a few hours for the special affair before heading back to work. His girlfriend Melissa will be attending since she doesn't have to work this evening at the Pentagon.

Everyone was gathered inside the garden room for where Maggie was sitting in a wheelchair for the ceremony. Her doctors didn't want her to stand in case her legs were just too weak.

Doctor Palmer with his bible began to read a scripture to have everyone listening. And including the three doctors that had worked on her.

"There is a special love that will last too eternity an these two had proved over 30 plus years. We are here to join these two into holy matrimony in order to become husband and wife. Donald and Maggie have a few words to say to each other." Palmer turned to the both of them.

Donald Mallard having to be holding her hand with the both of them smiling. "Maggie I must tell you that I am so pleased that you were able to survived the surgery and agreed to marry me. I plan to love you for the rest of our lives to be a rich one indeed. Not with money but rather of the heart and sold."

"Maggie it's now your turn." Palmer commented with all watching ...

"I don't know Donald where I will be without you in my life. I must say that I love you with all of my heart and hopefully it's will last for all eternity."

"Donald and Maggie please join hands with the exchange of the rings." Donald will be the first one to place the beautiful diamond emerald ring onto her figure as she has tears in her eyes. While Maggie will be doing the same as Donald Mallard is so filled of happiness.

"With the powers vested in me that Doctor Donald Mallard and Maggie Chadwick are now husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Doctor Mallard?" Palmer said with everyone cheering on.

"I love you, Donald. Now we can love each other like we are supposed to?" she said with another kiss to him.

Everyone came around them to congrats them with a new future ahead of them......

THE END


End file.
